The Black Sand Beach
by Charmpanda
Summary: (mini series) Sometimes it just takes a near death situation to find out how much you care for someone.
1. chapter 1 The envelope

**Hello all! :)**

 **Welcome to the first of two mini series I am working on. Though this one, is made especially for a dear and angelic friend of mine ... PANDORE HART! Oh my gosh yay! Thank you for being so amazing and lending me your precious characters. Enjoy the mini series. :D**

Damian gradually forced his big silvery eyes open with a tired yet relaxed moan, his nostrils being flooded with the sweet smell of citrus as his nose was buried in the soft black tresses of Pandore's hair. The said girl twisted in his arms to face him with a yawn. Big brown eyes peered up at him affectionately. "Good morning Sweetheart." She greeted.

"Good morning My Princess." Damian returned the greeting, putting a smile on Pandore's face. The first thing the couple did was slide out of bed and head to the crib stationed against the wall. Both peered over the railing to smile down at the sleeping form of their ten month old child, Angel. That is until they heard their name's being called by the pair that had stayed the night with them.

"Damian, Pandore, get down here right now!" Jack ordered from the downstairs kitchen.

"The mother hen awaits." Damian grumbled, half annoyed and half affectionate and receiving a giggle from Pandore.

"Come on Lover Birds! You gonna sleep all day? Jack and I have something to show you!" Rochelle called next. Damian sighed, turning on his heel and exiting the bedroom to head downstairs. Pandore grinned, lightly caressing Angel's soft cheek before following after her boyfriend.

The kitchen was lit up by the bright morning sunlight that flared through the open windows. Damian and Pandore took a seat at the dining table while Jack settled a few breakfast platters and glasses on it. Rochelle stood excitedly next to one of the table's chairs, dressed in her hot pink night gown and holding a vanilla envelope adorned with a red stamp in her hand.

"What's that?" Pandore wondered curiously, tilting her head with her brown eyes focusing on the lavish looking envelope.

"This is what Jack and I wanted to show you. It's from the AP! Appreciation Program!" Rochelle announced giddily, childishly hopping up and down.

"Well open it." Damian demanded as he eagerly leaned forward in his chair, knowing that the AP was a popular organization known for doing sweet things for hardworking and world-changing celebrities. Rochelle very quickly flipped open the envelope to pull out a letter. She read allowed, "Dear Jack and Rochelle, painting sensations. We are pleased to invite you and six others of your choosing on a private vacation to one of the world's most beautiful and secluded black sand beaches. There will be plenty of food, luxury, service, and privacy. Please, do us the pleasure by treating yourself to a well deserved vacation." Immediately when she finished the group of four exploded into joyful squeals and cheers.

"Now all we have to do is figure out who to bring." Pandore chimed.

* * *

Annie tried to suppress a giggle of pleasure, but it didn't work. A wide smile cut through her lips as she felt Kirron dot her neck with kisses. Kirron hopped off the bed in satisfaction, having completed his morning goal of making his girlfriend blush cherry red. He trotted toward the bedroom door and pulled it open just to have their pets come energetically rushing across the threshold. A snow colored rabbit with big brown eyes scampered across the plush carpet to leap onto the bed and jump right into Annie's arms, while Kirron found himself trying to catch two playful kittens that teasingly twirled around his feet.

"Aww, hi you." Annie laughed to the rabbit, holding her up to her face and feeling her nuzzle her.

"Gotcha." Kirron announced, finally lifting the two tabby kittens into his arms and holding them to his chest. He tossed a doting look at Annie. "Why don't you work on feeding them, and I'll work on feeding us." He suggested, settling the kittens back down on the floor.

"Mhm, sounds good." Annie chuckled fondly, giving her fluffy white rabbit a little scratch behind the ears.

Annie shivered slightly upon impact of the cold kitchen air as she reached up to grab the various large bags of pet food hidden behind the canisters of peanut butter in their pantry. She supposed her silk blue nightgown wasn't the greatest protection against the cool morning air that always managed to draft into their kitchen. But she loved this gown. Kirron got it for her. She pulled the pet food from the pantry and plopped the bags down on the table. Kirron wasn't too far away, singing one of his Smooth R&B songs while slowly boiling some milk on the stove to brew hot chocolate. Annie smiled as she opened the bag of different diced fruits and vegetables she had made for her rabbit, who was currently sitting patiently in a chair. Annie gasped in shock as she felt Kirron's arms wrap around her waist. Suddenly any thing even related to cold was sucked away as she was pulled against Kirron's warm, short of a shirt body and he propped his chin comfortably on her head.

"Why are you never cold!?" Annie exclaimed in fascination, "You walk around the house in nothing but your black pants and yet I am always freezing while you're an oven!"

"It's one of my many natural talents to remain hot, in both temperature and appearance." Kirron declared haughtily.

"You are ridiculous." Annie joked, "Anyways shouldn't you be watching the milk boil?"

"I like it here." Kirron purred heavily, his hands traveling down her flanks. Annie blushed. A rush of cold air chilled her body as Kirron left to continue the making of that sweet chocolaty goodness that is hot coco. Annie resumed readying the pet food, running some of the fruits and vegetables under cold water before feeding them to her bunny, and then pouring the kitten's wet food into their bowls. The smell of hot pastries wafted through the air by the time the pets finished eating and Annie finished putting the bags back in the pantry.

"My Lady." Kirron sang, coming up behind Annie and hoisting her high into his arms bridal style. Annie squealed with humor and surprise as Kirron spun around and nestled her down in a chair at the table. Annie's sapphire eyes trailed down to marvel at the plate Kirron made for her. Two large, hot croissants glazed with honey and butter spread neatly across the porcelain, coupled with an omelet. A mug of hot chocolate sat next to the plate.

"Mm, that looks really good." Annie commented.

"Of course it does. I made it, but thank you. Do enjoy Precious." Kirron cooed.

The doorbell had rang in the middle of their meal.

"I've got it." Annie announced, sliding from her chair and moving to open the front door. Her soft features were graced with a bright smile upon seeing Pandore, Damian, Jack, and Rochelle waiting impatiently outside the threshold.

"Annie, we have something amazing to tell you and Kirron." Pamdore professed cheerfully, taking an eager step forward.

"No." Kirron stated flatly after Pandore and the rest had explained the vacation offering from the AP. Annie glanced up at him in shock. "I thought that you would love to come." She sputtered, "Didn't you tell me you've always wanted to visit a black sand beach? And that you love to travel?"

"I did." Kirron confirmed sternly, leaning in close to look Annie in the eye. "But I wanted to go with my beautiful, intelligent, angelic, compassionate, and cherubic girlfriend with romance and fun at the top of the list. These people weren't in the plan." He gestured to the other four present in the kitchen.

"These _**PEOPLE**_!?" Pandore cried, appalled. Damian put a hand on her arm and growled.

"Don't take it personally guys. That's just Kirron being … Kirron." Rochelle brushed off casually. Annie's cheeks heated up red at her boyfriend's flattering words and pensively seductive stare. "You shouldn't be so disregarding of them Kirron." She chided, lightly touching his chest, "Please may we go? I really want to. Please? I know you'll enjoy it."

'"Only for you Precious." Kirron grumbled.

"Yay!" Annie squealed jubilantly, doing a small victory hop. She gently pulled Kirron down by his scarf to land a soft kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm, I should bend to your will more often." Kirron snickered.

"You're silly." Annie giggled. She turned to the other four, "Are we bringing anyone else?"

"Yup, there are two others. Ready to face the demons you guys?" Rochelle chanted.

"You say that as if Spandel and Helen are evil warlords intent on killing us all." Pandore laughed.

* * *

Spandel groaned as his body was forced to the grass on its hands and knees and he felt Helen's knees land firmly on his back. Helen was teaching Spandel how to fight, with both his magic and his body. Today they sparred; and as usual, Helen won. "You want to make sure your opponent is down for good, or in a state of manipulation like the one I've put you in." She explained dominantly, settling down on Spandel like one would a horse and twining her legs around his abdomen. "That way, you can make them suffer." She concluded.

"You're a beast!" Spandel panted in exhaustion, his stomach puffing to suck in air.

"Yeah, but you did pretty good against me." Helen purred sultrily, kissing the nape of his neck and petting his messy black hair. Spandel's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Helen's fingers fiddled across his chest in a sensual massage.

"Ha! You're pretty sensitive for a demon." Helen teased in his ear, hearing him rumble angrily as a response. "But that's one of the reasons I like you." She crooned vehemently. She slid off of him and stood as something struck her senses. Spandel perceived it as well, getting to his feet.

"Pandore and her friends are here." The two stated in unison. A shimmer of red engulfed Helen's body, before fading to reveal a red butterfly that she had morphed into. "Well? How about we go say hi?" She suggested deviously, fluttering over and perching on the tip of Spandel's ear. The male demon nodded.

"A vacation? Sounds pretty good, but what about Angel. Surely you don't plan to just leave him here." Helen deadpanned, reposing lazily against the front door of her and Spandel's home and flirtatiously twisting a few strands of her white hair in disinterest.

"I figured that would be your concern." Pandore mused, "Valerian is just as sweet as ever and said he'd watch Angel for as long as we needed him to."

"Huh," Helen spat, "Then I guess we're on board. Spandel?" She tossed a glance at her boyfriend.

"Perfect." Spandel replied.

"Woohoo!" Rochelle shrieked with joy, high-fiving Jack. "Let our amazing vacation begin!"

 **A little short this one is, especially if you take the usual length of my chapters into account. But it is only the beginning after all. Hope you all loved, especially you Pandore. Thanks again.**

 **Leave a review, and remember that feedback is so much love! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Volleyball

**Hello all, and beloved Pandore! :)**

 **And welcome back to The Black Sand Beach. I enjoyed myself quite a bit writing this chapter; and listening to the Clannad track made it twice the fun, so I hope you enjoy as well. :)**

The sun beamed down on the beach warmly, lighting the world up with a comfortable glow. Pandore smiled and released a relaxed sigh as her bare feet sunk into the soft, jet black sand. The beach was really quite huge, and the azure ocean even bigger. Behind the beach was a vast, tropical rainforest full of tons of different trees. A tropical villa perched on a cliff that overlooked the entire environment, and the group had it all to themselves. They had already unpacked their bags and threw on their swimsuits, all far too excited for their own good. Pandore was loving it so far. The day was beautiful and the service at the villa was pretty great. She stood a few yards from the ocean, admiring its splendor in her white jersey type swimsuit.

"Hey Doll." Damian greeted casually, coming up next to her and resting a hand on the small of her back. He held a lemonade toward her with his free hand.

"Thank you." Pandore hummed, taking a sip of the cold beverage.

"Isn't it lovely out here?" Rochelle was the one to speak. The peppy girl's sandals patted against the black sand as she came up on the other side of Pandore, one arm looped through Jack's and the other swinging over Pandore's shoulders. She wore a hot pink bikini decorated with white polka dots. She leaned on Jack's shoulder to gaze out at the serene blue waves that caressed the shore with Pandore and Damian.

"Yeah it's amazing!" Pamdore agreed enthusiastically, "I can tell this'll be an interesting vacation." Meanwhile Helen and Spandel lounged with each other on a blue beach towel a little ways away from them. Spandel sat on the beach towel with one knee bent. He wasn't really dressed in beach attire. He instead wore a pair of black pants and a jacket left open of the same color. He preferred not to show off his body, do to lack of confidence in that department and him believing that there wasn't anything to show off. His girlfriend Helen was the exact opposite. The strong albino female sat comfortably in Spandel's lap, her legs coiled around his waist and her head and hands resting against his chest. She wore a hot red bathing suit, two pieced and skimpy. "Your skin is really soft." She crooned, her fingers dancing across his chest in a gentle caress.

"And you are incredibly foxy." Spandel commented, "You will drive every man crazy with such provocative clothing choices. "

"Even you?" Helen whispered, leaning up to stare him seductively in the eye.

"Especially me." Spandel purred. Helen laughed, lying her head back down on his chest. "You shouldn't be so nervous about showing your own body. It's pretty magnificent." She remarked.

"Thanks I'll pass." Spandel blew, folding his arms around her. Helen sighed contently. While that was going on, Kirron and Annie were in the ocean together. They were playing a little game of tag. Kirron waded patiently in the water, dark lavender eyes watching the waves sharply in an inspection for Annie. A streak of white popped out from the water for a split second. Kirron smiled. He dove under the water, catching hold of Annie's waist and pulling her to the surface. "Gotcha." He snickered, holding Annie to his bare chest. Annie grinned fondly, fingers tracing over his remarkable abs. "It's your turn now, My Prince Equinox." She whispered playfully. Kirron released her from his loving grip and got ready to swim away, but the calling of he and Annie's names stopped him. The albino couple glanced back toward the shore to see Rochelle calling them and waving for them to come over. Kirron mumbled something unintelligible, before grabbing Annie's wrist and swimming with her back to the beach.

* * *

By the time Kirron and Annie made it over to Rochelle, she had called the rest of the group over as well.

"So what'd you want?" Kirron spat, eyes narrowing in a glare on Rochelle.

"Are you always so grumpy?" Rochelle chirped in slight irritation.

"I'm never grumpy." Kirron snorted back, an elbow resting on Annie's shoulder. "I just don't like to be bothered. So what do you want?" His tone was fairly aggravated.

"I think we should all play a few games together!" Rochelle explained jovially, holding up a beach ball. "We could play volleyball, and hide and seek, dance and do races, truth or dare, break watermelon. You know have fun together!" Her eyes shined with excitement.

"Sounds like fun to me." Pandore chimed, getting hums of agreement from Jack, Damian, Annie, and Spandel.

"If it'll make you happy." Helen murmured to Pandore, throwing a casual shrug. Kirron on the other hand shook his head, turning in the opposing direction of the group. "Not interested." He grumbled, "You guys have your fun." He began strutting back toward the sea.

"Ugh, what was the sense in coming if you weren't going to do anything with us!?" Pandore exclaimed in anger, stopping Kirron in his tracks. Kirron tossed a look of disdain at her from over his shoulder. She wore a frustrated frown and her fingers curled into fists. She hated his attitude. Kirron seemed unfazed. "Here's a better question," he sneered, "Why the heck would you invite me when you know I don't like you or your silly shenanigans."

"Don't you dare speak to her that way!" Damian demanded vigorously, stepping in front of Pandore defensively and scowling.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sense when did you become king of the world?" Kirron retorted. Damian growled, throwing a punch. Kirron blocked it with his own and took a swipe at Damian's stomach. The two took turns trading and dodging attacks. Some of them landed and Damian ended up with a bloody nose. But the finishing blow came from Damian. He tossed his foot into the air to kick Kirron in the neck. Sense Kirron's neck was so sensitive, the attack was incredibly successful. Kirron spit out blood, falling to the black sand with a squeak. His hand smoothed over his neck in a failed attempt to sooth his pain. Damian backed up next to Pandore with the slightest bit of guilt. He hadn't meant to hit him there. Kirron got up shakily, his head spinning from the agony. "Like I said, you guys have your fun." He choked, giving Damian a burning glare that said "die" and retreating to the villa. The rest of the group watched him leave, Annie with a saddened and worried expression written across her countenance.

"Eh, we'll play without'm." Rochelle brushed off, returning her attention to the group and squeezing the beach ball.

"Anyone have a tissue?" Pandore called in concern, stroking Damian's cheek. Helen looked at Spandel. The male demon held out his hand as a cloud of dark smoke enveloped it. When it dissipated, a clean white cloth sat in his palm. He handed it off to Pandore.

"Thank you." The said raven haired girl breathed, offering Spandel a warm smile and then lightly dabbing Damian's bleeding nose with the cloth. Spandel nodded. Annie approached Damian cautiously and put her hand on his cheek. Damian exhaled as the pain that once burdened his nose faded. Annie pivoted on her heel and headed toward the villa. "I'm going to go check on Kirron." She announced somewhat bitterly. She didn't like to see anyone get hurt, especially not Kirron; _her_ Kirron. The rest of the group observed her disappear in the distance.

* * *

Kirron lounged angrily in a comfortable chair that adorned his and Annie's sweet in the villa. He hated losing. _He._ _Hated._ _Losing._ He didn't bother changing into a set of clothes, but he did dry himself off. He blew an agitated sigh, leaning back and massaging his mutilated neck. He couldn't believe he was assaulted. "Why do they always have to bother me?" He grumbled, fingers pressing into his skin violently. "I hate them so much."

"Do you really mean that? They don't hate you." Annie's voice soothed. Kirron glanced up from his pensive glowering to see Annie entering the sweet, shutting the sliding glass door and advancing over to her boyfriend.

"Yes they do!" Kirron hissed vehemently, "I don't understand why they invited me. And Damian's audacity is unbearably soul irking. I'm going to kill him." His fingers curled into fists.

"Oh Kirron, My White Miracle. Please calm down Sweetheart?" Annie cooed warily.

"Leave me alone Annie." Kirron hissed, "If you've come to lecture me about your best friends I don't want to hear it."

"Hush now My Prince. I wouldn't do that and you know it." Annie ordered, gently stroking Kirron's snowy white hair. Sometimes dealing with Kirron could be taxing, even to her. Kirron took a few deep breaths, tipping his head back to snuggle it against her chest. "I'm not angry with you Annie." He rumbled, settling down.

"I know." Annie whispered, her hands moving down to massage his neck. Kirron sighed as the pain in his neck subsided. "Annie. Annie. Oh Annie. My precious Snowdrop." He breathed passionately, kissing and nuzzling her.

"Hm. Wanna go try and play with the others? You don't have to, but they really like having you around."

"Let's go." Kirron huffed, standing up and gripping Annie's wrist.

* * *

All but Pandore and Damian were quite happy to see that Kirron had reentered the group, but the two didn't let it bother them as they helped set up the long net needed to play volleyball. Once finished setting it up, the eight teenagers divided themselves up amongst the net to start the game. Pandore, Damian, Kirron, and Annie made up the first team on one side; and Rochelle, Jack, Helen, and Spandel made up the opposing team on the other side of the net. Damian's team had first serve. Pandore tossed the ball into the air, jumped up and hit it over the net. Rochelle was the one to go after it, jumping up and sending it right back over the net. Kirron and Damian both went for the ball, but they both ended up tripping over one another and missing it,

"Nice going Small Fry." Kirron growled sarcastically as the beach ball plopped down in the sand a few feet away from them, sitting up and brushing the black sand from his body,

"Shut up you Overgrown Punk." Damian hissed. The two snarled at one another as they got to their feet and reclaimed their spots. Annie and Pandore both gave each other a sheepish smile at their boyfriends' behavior.

"All right, one point for Team Rochelle!" Rochelle chanted, hopping up and down and clapping her hands. Now it was Rochelle's team's turn to serve. Rochelle tossed the ball to Helen, who in turn leaped into the air and smacked the ball to the other side of the net. Pandore darted toward it, popping it back to the opposing side. Spandel was the one to attack the ball this time, spinning and sending the ball flying over the net. The ball came so hard and fast, Annie didn't even notice it splat into the sand right next to her. "Oh no!" She squealed, mouth falling agape and pale cheeks warming with embarrassment. Helen gave Spandel a thumbs up as Team Rochelle gained another point. Spandel returned with a playful wink and a smile.

"Next point's ours!" Damian promised confidently as the ball came hurling at him from Jack's powerful serve. He jumped into the air, sending the ball flying over the net. Helen was the one to toss it back. Kirron was next, bouncing the ball back over the net. Rochelle hit the ball back. The volleying of the ball continued until Damian delivered the ball high into the air. It landed behind Jack, earning a cheer from Team Damian.

* * *

The game lasted all throughout the afternoon, with Team Rochelle coming out the victors. But all of them; including Kirron, had a great time and were excited for the walk through the rainforest they had planned for tomorrow. Now the day was drawing to a close, the sun setting softly as the group of eight enjoyed themselves and settled in for the evening. Rochelle stood at the counter next to Pandore in the tropical villa's kitchen. Both of them felt pretty refreshed after taking long, hot, bubble baths and changing into clean, silky pajamas. They both listened to the Undertale track together, peeling potatoes for the big meal they were making for everyone. The workers of the villa had offered several times to cook for them, but Rochelle insisted it would be more fun to cook themselves. The coffee haired cutie was dressed in a hot pink negligee, while her much smaller, raven haired friend sported red lace lingerie with a rose pattern woven into it. She pulled a white, silk, transparent robe over it. Jack and Damian weren't too far away, their chants and snarls being heard as they played a consul video game in the living room. Rochelle glanced over, being able to spot them past a long counter in the kitchen and smiling. Pandore joined in her mirth.

Otherwise while waiting for dinner to arrive, Kirron sat solemnly on the window-seat of he and Annie's room. He gazed out the large window, watching the beautiful sunset hues that danced across the sky and the waves placidly push back and forth against the shore that stretched out far below. It was beautiful. Annie came up next to him, sliding onto the window-seat as well with her hand gently grabbing hold of Kirron's. The two lovingly interlaced their fingers and peered out the window together, Annie's head reposed on Kirron's brawny shoulder. Her soft, thin, white wisps of hair caressed Kirron's bare, velvety porcelain skin; as he was shirtless and in his black pajama pants while Annie was in a blue pajama shirt and white shorts. Kirron let his head fall on hers contently with a low sigh.

On the other hand while also waiting for dinner, Helen amused herself by sexually teasing Spandel. The male demon was always so fun to play with. The pair were in their bedroom of the villa. Spandel lied helpless on the bed, stuck on his back while Helen sat on his waist. The female albino wore a red set of lingerie like her sister, though hers was far more revealing with a set of lace black hosiery. She looked down at Spandel's beautiful face from her dominant spot on top of him,

"Helen …" Spandel breathed weakly, "You mustn't do this to me … I'm not used to it …" He felt Helen's hands press into his chest, making a large thrill of pleasure vibrate throughout the entirety of his torso. Helen snickered in amusement as Spandel's body reacted to her touch. He released a low, creamy moan and moved in to her sensation.

"Oh so that is how we are playing it, are we?" Spandel mused. The corners of his mouth twitched upward in a devious smirk and his almost black eyes narrowed as one of his hands came up to tangle in Helen's disheveled hair and the other caressed the nape of her neck. He pulled her down toward him, imitating that he was going to kiss her. But instead of doing so, he pushed her back brusquely by her chest. Helen squeaked in surprise as she went flying off the bed. She hit the carpet with a thud, sitting up to see Spandel chuckling mockingly at her from his spot on the bed. She smiled, jumping on the bed next to him and then tackling him. The two went tumbling off the bed, tangled up in one another as they engaged in playful wrestling and romping. The two froze once they heard Rochelle call everyone for dinner. They panted heavily with bright smiles before leaning into kiss one another. Helen threw her arms around Spamdel's neck and pulled his body to hers as their lips touched, and Spandel wrapped his arms around Helen to even more intensify the act and just to hold her.

"Let's go eat." Helen crooned, stroking her boyfriend's cheek when the two pulled away.

"Yes, I'm starving." Spandel chimed in agreement, tilting his head to one side.

* * *

Despite being the pair closest to the kitchen, neither Jack nor Damian heard the call for dinner as they were both far too immersed in their video game to notice. The two best friends sat on the living room couch next to each other, both furiously pressing their controllers and glaring daggers at the TV.

"Ahem! Hello you two! Did you hear that dinner was ready at all? Or did it totally just go in one ear and come out the other!" Rochelle chastised on a huff. Jack and Damian paused their video game and glanced up to see Rochelle standing near the arm of the couch, hands planted on her hips and scowling.

"Dinner is ready." Pandore announced meekly from the opposing side of Rochelle, placing a tender hand on Damian's shoulder. The two boys put down their controllers and rose to their feet with a cheer.

* * *

The group took their seats at the long, dining room table as Pandore sat down a dinner platter in front of everyone and Rochelle poured drinks. The meal consisted of stake cooked medium well, a side of mashed potatoes, green beans, dinner rolls. and cinnamon apples. Kirron was growing out of his red meet intolerance, so Pandore thought it would be nice to cook red meet for him sense he hadn't had it in such a while. She only hoped it wouldn't make him angry. All dug into their plates excitedly, most seeming to enjoy the meal Pamdore and Rochelle made.

"Do you like it?" Pamdore asked, taking a sip of her ice tea.

"Definitely. Awesome job Princess." Damian chanted, leaning over and planting a kiss on her cheek. Jack nodded in agreement, patting Rochelle's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's delicious." Annie cheered.

"Agreed. It's pretty nice." Helen stated.

"Affirmative. You should be proud. It is a culinary masterpiece." Spandel added, touching a hand to his forehead. Pandore's cheeks heated up red with embarrassment and a flattered grin graced her pale features. "Thank you." She said. Her brown eyes slowly shifted over to the albino male who sat across from her and hadn't commented anything. "What do you think of it Kirron?" She wondered apprehensively. All seemed to hold their breath as they awaited the albino's reply. He stared at her in silence for a suspenseful while. "It isn't bad." He answered finally.

"Really?" Pandore gasped jubilantly.

"Well done Kid." Kirron confirmed with a curt nod. Pandore's eyes lit up and her smile only widened. So endearing.

 **Thank you all for reading. See you in the next chapter.**

 **Leave a review, and remember that feedback is love. ;)**


End file.
